Taste of Curiosity
by JessSwann
Summary: OS Reprise de la scène de la Curiosité dans DMC avec les dialogues originaux du film. Pensées et point de vue alternés entre Jack & Liz Les personnages et actions ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas mais sont à qui vous savezReviews appréciées


**C'est une reprise de la scène de la Curiosité dans DMC .. en italique les dialogues qui sont ceux du film !**

**Taste of curiosity**

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**Elisabeth ... vous êtes là sur MON navire, assise, comme une âme en peine au beau milieu des escaliers. Votre visage est si triste à cet instant, qu'est ce qui vous tourmente donc à ce point? Vous ne faites même pas attention à moi tant vous êtes perdue dans vos pensées ...**

_**"Ma remarquable intuition de la féminité me permet de savoir que vous êtes troublée"**_

**Enfin vous vous tournez vers moi ... Votre regard est à la fois ennuyé et triste.. Je peux presque voir la boule que vous avez dans la gorge. Vous prenez une légère respiration avant de me répondre ..Vous hésitez à le faire . Je le vois bien .. Vous hésitez à me confier ce qui vous tourmente... Allons Lizzie dites moi tout**

_**"Je devrais être mariée depuis longtemps…"**_

**Mariée ? Je n'avais .. Jamais pensé à ça .. **

_"**Je suis tellement prête à me marier…"**_

**Prête ..Alors .. L'eunuque ne vous a jamais touchée .. C'est donc ça .. Intéressant .. Je vais vous aider un peu .. Comme vous m'avez aidé sur l'île .. Il y a si longtemps Buvez donc un peu de rhum.. Oh vous ne faites pas semblant cette fois .. Très intéressant **

_**Elisabeth Swann **_

**Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Pourquoi ?Mais c'est tellement vrai aussi .. En fait ,je lis en vous comme dans un livre .. À la minute où je prononce ces mots je vois la petite lueur qui s'allume dans vos yeux, le sourire que vous essayez de dissimuler alors que vous me tendez votre bouteille de rhum .. Oh Jack .. La dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi ? Vous tentez encore de me séduire .. Pour qui me prenez vous donc .. N'avez vous pas encore compris que je ne serais jamais à vous .. Que je n'en ai pas le droit , je suis à Will .. J'aime Will .. Peu importe ce que ce fichu compas m'a montré la dernière fois .. Je suis amoureuse de William Turner et c'est lui que je vais épouser,du moins dès que je l'aurais retrouvé .. En attendant .. Je prends à boire .. Le rhum est fort, il me brûle la gorge mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de ça .. Pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui me manque ..À ce qui m'attire ..À vous ... **

_**"Entre nous… Lizzie… je suis Capitaine de ce navire… "**_

**Lizzie ??? Lizzie !! Mais que cherchez vous encore ... et pourquoi me montrez vous le Pearl ? Je ne suis pas stupide je sais que vous êtes le capitaine du Pearl ! Je sens votre corps contre le mien .. Tout proche ... Je vous laisse parler .. Je sens que la suite va m'amuser**

_**"Et la fonction de Capitaine m'autorise en fait, à célébrer un mariage… "**_

**Un mariage ? Vous avez perdu la tête !**

_**"En mer… sur le pont de ce navire… ici… sur le champ"**_

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Vous êtes tout près de moi à cet instant .. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dis .. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec vous .. Ma pauvre petite fille triste de ne pas être mariée ..Bien sûr .. Je joue avec vous .. Il n'y a que ça ne vous faites pas d'idées... Oui .. Bon vous m'attirez physiquement .. Mais c'est tout **

_**"Non merci"**_

**Vous vous levez en disant cela .. Me rendant mon rhum .. C'est la réponse parfaite d'une jeune fille bien élevée à qui on vient de proposer une friandise .. Je vous ennuie visiblement mais votre réponse me donne envie de pousser un peu le jeu .. Vous vous éloignez de moi rapidement .. Trop rapidement , alors Lizzie troublée ? Votre agacement si manifeste m'amuse .. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de jeu contrairement à moi .. Je vais tester vos limites .. C'est la seule raison que j'ai de continuer .. La seule**

_**"Pourquoi ? Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup vous et moi, moi et vous, nous"**_

**Au moment où je prononce ces mots , je me rends compte que je les pense vraiment .. Je vous l'ai dit trésor .. Vous êtes comme moi ... Alors pourquoi .. Pourquoi ne voudriez vous pas de moi ? Je .. Oui je veux savoir**

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Nous ?? Nous !! Depuis quand il y a t'il un "nous" ? Ce que vous osez suggérer est tout simplement ignoble Vous .. Non je ne suis pas comme vous !!Nous n'avons rien en commun !! **

_**"Oh oui, excepté notre conception de l'honneur et de la décence et nos valeurs morales… sans parler de l'hygiène…"**_

**Voilà Jack !! Voilà toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous !! Vous n'avez aucun honneur !! Vous êtes un rustre , un malappris , vous êtes sale et vous abusez du rhum ,cette boisson indigne !! Mais regardez vous donc .. Seigneur quel accoutrement .. Vous êtes .. Vous êtes si séduisant ? Maudit pirate !**

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me repousser.. ? Ce n'est pas sérieux ça .. C'est .. N'importe quoi , en vérité vous n'avez pas une seule objection valable vous savez que j'ai raison .. Vous refusez juste de l'admettre .. Vous êtes têtue, Miss Swann mais je vous plais .. Je le sais .. J'ai vu cette petite étincelle dans vos yeux .. Cette rougeur subite lorsque vous vous êtes retournée vers moi .. Du reste .. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire en parlant de l'hygiène .. Mon hygiène est parfaite !! Enfin .. Oui certes il y a bien une vague odeur de paprika mais bon ça je le dois aux Pélégostos .. Un bon bain de mer et ça s'en ira .. Du reste je m'y suis habitué moi !Ce ne sont pas des raisons ça !! Ce ne sont que des prétextes .. Très bien continuons à jouer .. Je vais vous pousser dans vos retranchements ..Vous l'aurez bien cherché ..**

_**"Broutilles… "**_

**Je me rapproche de vous ma jolie .. Lentement avant de vous asséner le coup de grâce .. Je le savoure d'avance , anticipant votre réaction .. Dieu que c'est bon**

_**"Vous tomberez de vous-même dans mes bras Lizzie, vous verrez"**_

**Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher de répondre à ça .. Parce que j'ai raison .Vous ne pourrez pas me résister .. Et là je vous prendrais sans la moindre condition ..Vous serez à moi , rien qu'à moi ... Parce que .. Je vous veux Lizzie mais selon mes règles .. C'est mon jeu **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Comment osez vous ?? Comment pouvez vous suggérer que moi.. Je pourrais avoir envie de .. Avec vous !! Quelle prétention !! Pour qui vous prenez vous !! Vous vous croyez irrésistible ? Oh je vois .. Vous me testez et bien je ne vous ferais pas le plaisir de rentrer dans votre petit jeu .. Gardez ça pour les femmes de Tortuga ...**

_**"Vous en semblez certain"**_

**Voilà ... Oh seigneur ... arrêtez de me regarder ainsi .. Je détourne mes yeux .. Vous êtes si proche ..Votre voix est si .. . Basse, chaude .. Intime ...**

_**"Un simple mot suffit… la curiosité…" **_

**Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Curiosité ? Et de quoi serais je donc curieuse ?**

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Oui ..Regardez moi Lizzie .. Regardez moi pendant que je vous montre à quel point je vous connais .. Je sais que je ne me trompe pas sur vous .. Regardez vous telle que vous êtes .. Si semblable .. À moi **

_**"Vous rêvez d'être libre… vous rêvez de faire ce que vous voulez, parce que vous le voulez, vous rêvez d'être égoïste et impulsive… vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait…" **_

**J'ai raison .. Je le sais votre petite moue vous a trahie .. Maintenant vous me regardez .. Vous me regardez moi .. Juste moi .. J'ai piqué votre .. Curiosité **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Mais .. Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ? Comment me connaissez vous aussi bien ?**

_**"Un beau jour, vous ne serez plus capable de résister"**_

**Oh seigneur ..Vous tenez à peine debout .. Et malgré tout vous êtes encore si attirant Jack .. Trop Vous voulez jouer ? Parfait .. Jouons donc ... Moi aussi je connais vos points faibles Capitaine Sparrow**

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**J'ai raison hein ? Ne mentez pas Lizzie .. C'est écrit dans votre regard .. Dans la manière dont votre main est crispée sur le cordage .. Une réponse trésor ?**

_**"Pourquoi votre compas ne fonctionne pas ?"**_

**Bugger...**

_**Elisabeth Swann **_

**Touché ... Alors Jack .. Vous avez donc vous aussi un problème avec cet objet .. C'est pour ça que vous me l'avez confié parce que vous n'arrivez pas à le faire fonctionner ... je me demande bien pour quelles raisons... **

_**"Mon compas fonctionne à merveille"**_

**Ah oui ? Dans ce cas pourquoi prendre cet air pédant pour répondre, pourquoi éviter mon regard .. Vous mentez et beaucoup plus mal qu'à l'accoutumée **..

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Bugger, Bugger, Bugger .. Maudit compas... pourtant je sais ce que je veux , je sais ce que je veux .. Oh Bugger .. Je suis juste devant le canon .. Et ça exprime exactement ce que .. Je désire ... Ce que je ressens pour vous ... Lizzie je Bugger !!! **

_**"C'est vrai nous nous ressemblons en effet, et un moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin le prouver…" **_

**Je commence à ne pas du tout aimer le tour que prend cette conversation . Que voulez vous donc Lizzie ?Dites moi ... comment .. Je peux vous prouver que vous êtes comme moi**

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Oui .. Regardez moi Jack ... moi aussi je vous connais vous savez ... vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir énoncer des vérités ..Que dites vous de ça ?**

_**"En agissant avec honneur"**_

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**Avec honneur ? Vous pense que vous et moi nous nous ressemblons sur un sens de l'honneur ? Oh Lizzie, mon ange, la réponse est aisée .. Cynique et désinvolte ..Je gagne .. Après tout .. Je ne suis qu'un pirate sans âme et sans coeur**

_**"J'les adore ces moments là… je les salue de la main quand je les vois passer "**_

**Pour qui me prenez vous ? Je ne suis pas votre eunuque de fiancé .. Non .. Je ne le suis pas .. Vous ne comprenez pas que je ne rentrerais pas dans votre monde ? Je suis un pirate Lizzie , je suis un homme libre **

_**"Vous aurez enfin une chance de faire preuve d'un peu de courage… et vous savez ce que vous découvrirez ? "**_

**Vous êtes si proche de moi,votre bras a frôlé le mien ,effleurant le tissu ...Et j'essaie désespérément de ne pas y penser ... **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Non.. Ne partez comme ça ..C'est vous qui avez voulu jouer Jack ...Votre réponse est trop facile .. Trop évidente .Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous voulez faire croire .. Je le sais au fond de moi j'en suis sûre , j'ai foi en vous , je vous connais bien Jack peut être mieux que vous ne vous connaissez . Voilà ,je suis près de vous et j'ai toute votre attention.. **

_**"Que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien."**_

**Car vous l'êtes Jack .. J'en suis certaine**

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?Je .. Personne ça fait des années que personne ne m'a dit une chose pareille . Je lis dans vos yeux que vous êtes sincère .. Bugger.. Elisabeth pourquoi faites vous ça ?**

_**"Tout me porte à croire le contraire"**_

**Et vous aussi vous devriez ...Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait .. Et j'espère que vous ne l'apprendrez jamais . Je ne veux pas lire la déception dans vos yeux Lizzie ...Pas après ça .. Pas après que vous m'ayez dit ces mots .. Ces paroles que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de votre part **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Je vous ai touché .. Je le vois bien.. J'ai vu votre petit sourire .. Un léger frémissement que vous n'avez pas su maîtriser .. Il se voulait cynique mais il ne l'est pas .. Pas pour moi .. Vous niez si bien ..Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça .. Vous avez perdu Jack ...**

_**"Non, j'ai confiance en vous… vous savez pourquoi ?"**_

**Le coup de grâce .. Je me tourne vers vous.. Je ne veux rien perdre de ce qui va suivre **

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Vous avez l'air bien sure de vous .. Sûre de me connaitre aussi bien que je vous connais mais j'en doute trésor**

_**"Surprenez-moi chérie"**_

**Vous prenez votre temps , et quand je vois votre sourire,ma réponse aussi teintée d'ironie qu'elle soit me parait soudain bien fade .. Je sens que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire .. Oh non pas du tout **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Vous surprendre ? Ça vous pouvez y compter .. Je savoure cet instant .. Chaque minute .. Puis je lâche le mot ...**

_**"La curiosité… "**_

**Oh .. Jack votre regard à cet instant vaut tous les aveux du monde .. **

_**Jack Sparrow **_

**La curiosité .. Vous vous se servez de cet argument contre moi !Je .. **

_**"Un jour vous voudrez… "**_

**Oui .. Qu'est ce que je voudrais ? Oh Bugger ne pas vous regardez ..Ne pas voir à point votre corps est près du mien .. Trop près **

_**"Une chance d'être admiré… et récompensé…" **_

**Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , vous êtes si proche de moi .. Vos lèvres .. Je j'ai envie de les goûter .. Là maintenant .. Je sens mon coeur qui cogne dans ma poitrine .. Et j'ai beau faire je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de vous ... Dites moi Lizzie .. Dites moi**

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Oui .. J'ai toute votre attention à présent Jack .. Je sais quelle récompense vous plairait ... c'est écrit sur votre visage **

_**"Et vous ne pourrez pas résister…" **_

**Je m'approche .. Plus près toujours plus près, c'est le jeu .. C'est tout ce n'est que le jeu ...rien de plus. **

_**"Vous voudrez savoir ce que ça fait… savoir quel goût ça a…"**_

**Je sais que vous me voulez Jack ...vous en mourrez d'envie ... je le vois dans vos yeux.. Dans la manière dont votre regard glisse sur mon corps .. je lis le désir qu'il contient et je ne peux pas m'en détacher ...Je vois le frémissement de votre bouche alors que vous vous tournez vers moi ,les contours de vos lèvres alors que vous préparez à me répondre ,vos yeux soudain agrandis ..Vous aussi vous voulez savoir **

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Je ... oh bugger.. Vous .. Lizzie... Vous me voulez je le vois bien à la manière dont vous me regardez ,dont vos yeux me caressent ..Et moi aussi je vous veux ici, maintenant !**

_**"J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût ça a…"**_

**Vous êtes allée trop loin Lizzie .. Beaucoup trop loin.. Je n'en peux plus .. Je vais vous donner ce que vous cherchez .. Et je vais prendre mon temps pour ça... oui enfin vous me laissez poser mes mains sur vous, caresser votre visage et peste... votre peau est si douce .. Oh Lizzie... je vais .. Je ne peux plus résister .. **

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas vous en empêcher Jack .. Je sens votre main sur moi .. Une caresse légère .. Votre doigt glisse sur ma joue ... Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous étiez si tendre.. Je .. Sens votre souffle sur mon visage .. Si proche .. **

_**"Mais… comme vous êtes quelqu'un de bien je suis certaine que vous ne me mettrez pas dans une position qui pourrait compromettre mon honneur… "**_

**Je le dis très vite .. Avant de ne plus en avoir le courage, avant de ne plus pouvoir vous résister .Vos lèvres s'approche des miennes .. Je... mon coeur bat plus vite ..Votre bouche m'effleure... je ferme les yeux et mon coeur va exploser .. Embrassez moi Jack ...**

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Non .. Je .. C'est impossible .. Je n'en peux plus .. Je vais goûter Lizzie .. Vous mourrez d'envie que je vous compromette ..Vos yeux sont mi clos .. Vos lèvres .. Oh sont une invite .. Je ne veux plus jouer ... je veux .. Je veux ... je vais enfin y goûter vous êtes là .. Tremblante .. Dans MES bras .. J'effleure vos lèvres et... BUGGER .. La marque noire !! Elle est revenue .. Ça veut dire que ... NON .. Pas ça !!!Je .. C'est impossible .. .qu'est ce que je vais faire à présent ! Je ne veux pas mourir !!**

_**Elisabeth Swann**_

**Jack .. Je vais savoir enfin quel goût ça a .. Mais pourquoi reculez vous ... pourquoi maintenant ? Je dois .. Je dois cacher ma déception ..Vous ne devez pas savoir à quel point .. J'en avais envie ..Je ne dois pas vous laisser gagner **

_**"Je suis fière de vous Jack…"**_

**Je plonge dans vos yeux .. Vous avez l'air si troublé .. Oh Jack .. J'aurais aimé que vous vous comportiez en pirate ...juste une fois.. Par curiosité**

_**Jack Sparrow**_

**Fière de moi ? Fière de moi .. Et encore une fois vous semblez sincère .. Vous êtes vraiment .. Fière de moi ...Oh Lizzie ...**

_**"TERRE !!!!"**_

**Terre .. Ainsi il me reste une chance de sauver ma vie .. Et après je m'occuperais de vous mon ange**

**FIN**


End file.
